


Satisfaction Brought Her Back

by Nickidemus



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina wants to have her cake and eat it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction Brought Her Back

There was a sense of déjà vu in what Selina was doing. Hadn’t she already gotten ready for bed? She’d stripped down and curled herself around her silky sheets and pillow. She had wiggled until she was comfy. She’d been thinking of Bruce and felt a smile curl at her lips. She remembered all this. Maybe she’d just followed the routine so many times that it felt like déjà vu. It was possible. Even someone with her pastimes could start to get locked into boring cycles, she figured.

So she cleared her mind of that funny feeling and continued shedding clothes until she was bare. It was still dusky outside, but dawn would be coming soon. She looked out, considering for a moment that she might wait for the sunrise if she could stay awake that long. She didn’t see them often, being the night owl that she was. She was stilled when a dark figure at her window caught her eye. Despite being nude and unarmed, she was instantly on her guard, ready for a fight should it come.

Selina recognized him then and loosened her stance, her arms falling at her sides with a fleshy slap. “Oh, it’s you.” She went to the window and opened it, the cool air immediately washing over her and turning her skin into an array of goosebumps, her nipples tightening. “You caught me sort of indisposed, Bats.”

She stepped back and smirked, waiting to see some sign of discomfort from him since it delighted her so to see such things, but Batman seemed unaffected. Instead, he invited himself inside and stood in her apartment as real as life and quite stoic about her current state of undress.

Selina planted a hand on her hip with a sour face. “Make yourself at home,” she grunted. “Was there something I could do for you?”

He closed the distance between them quickly enough that Selina let in a sharp breath, his gloved hand going to the back of her head and forcing their mouths together. She was stiff in his hard embrace at first, but since she’d wanted this for some time, her body soon surrendered, limbs snaking around him and melding to fit him. But this really shouldn’t be. This meant that Batman knew that Catwoman was Selina Kyle. She should be threatened by this, shouldn’t she? Cornered. He wasn’t supposed to know, wasn’t supposed to be here. But his gloved hand was going between her legs with no pretense whatsoever, and the thought was banished.

She gasped at the contact, his rough hand rubbing against her, her mouth breaking away from his. Then she was spun and pushed onto the bed on all fours. She could feel him behind her, and there was a nervous, electric edge to the sounds coming from her when he drew her hard against him, her back to his chest. She could both feel and see his gloved hand capture her breast and knead it. His thumb flicked relentlessly over her nipple, the other glove shoved between her legs.

“Bat—” She might’ve wanted to question him, ask for more, even she wasn’t sure, but her thoughts were interrupted. Her front door was creaking open behind the noise of her heavy panting and the leather creak of Batman’s outfit as he moved. She managed to whip her head around to see Bruce standing there, waiting and watching.

“Oh shit,” she breathed. “Bruce. I can explain.”

“There’s no need,” he said, and where she would’ve expected disappointment or anger or hurt, there was something so sweet in his voice. Acceptance. Maybe even some excitement. Had they planned this? They must have, because he shut the door behind him, came toward her, shedding clothes as he went.

Selina’s skin was a veritable playground of tingling nerves at simply imagining what was to come with the sweet promise of these two men working in tandem. Was that what they intended? Bruce climbed atop the bed with them and cupped Selina’s face in gentle hands even as Batman rested at her back, his stillness only a dark assurance that he would not be still much longer.

“Really, Bruce?” she asked, her voice husky and breathless. “You’re sure?”

“I just want you to feel good, Selina,” he murmured as he pressed his mouth to hers. She arched into that kiss, her body aching now, wet and tight with anticipation.

She felt a deep penetration then, unannounced and sharp. She cried out against Bruce’s soft kiss and realized then it was Batman, behind her. His trademark patience was gone here as he bucked hard enough to make her breath catch in her chest. In stark counterpoint to this rough invasion, Bruce’s hands were teasing her tender nipples with such a careful sense of foreplay, his mouth dipping down to lave one and then the other.

She felt Batman withdraw and had no breath with which to ask why, to wonder aloud what could be coming next. The answer became clear, his intentions all along. He’d wanted her honey coating him for when he pressed deep into the much tighter entrance at her backside. She arched and rubbed herself against him like the cat she was, encouraging him to push in even as her entire body became a tightly wound coil in order to steel itself for the inevitable sting.

She sobbed. She couldn’t help it. The pressure was intense, the flesh stretching to the point of pain, but it was all she could’ve wanted from Batman, his silent, rough need. Her head fell back on his shoulder, and she felt his tongue run over the sweat on her neck, all while Bruce seemed intent upon countering every move Batman made with sweet kisses, gentle licks, and caresses.

Bruce faced her again, pulling her legs over his lap, angling himself. “It’s all right, Selina,” he murmured, kissing her open, moaning mouth. “It’s all right.” And then he was inside her, grinding slowly, one hand finding her clit and rubbing in hot circles with his thumb as he slid forward and back.

One hand flew behind her to grip Batman’s cowl, the other gripping Bruce’s shoulder. She was hitching and riding and sobbing and calling deliriously for more. There were tongues and lips and teeth nipping her everywhere. Hands gripped her, held her in place, ran smoothly over her sweat slickened skin. Every nerve was white hot with touch and over-stimulation.

She sat up. Her thighs were wet. Her hair was a black cloud of tangles. She felt muddled and squinted at her clock. It was late afternoon, the sun lighting her room. The window was shut and locked. Her bed was a mess, but only because she had made it so.

“Dammit,” she muttered, scratching at her hair. “I should’ve known that was way too good to be true. Like those two could ever share me. Fantasy, Selina. Pure fantasy.”


End file.
